


Throbb Week

by DeepFriedLionLizard (little_valkyrie)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, because i'm personal very disturbed by myself, but going to flag for violence just in case, non graphic descriptions of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1795447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_valkyrie/pseuds/DeepFriedLionLizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submissions to Throbb Week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

Robb sat stock still as he listened to Sansa and Arya tell whoever would listen to their feeling on going to join the kings court. Sansa expressed her disappointment at not having a proper coming out feast but her enthusiasm over becoming betrothed to the crown prince placated that. Arya however was greatly put out as the southern lords made no hesitation in showing their disdain for her rambunctious ways and searched desperately for anyone who would be willing to play with her in a way she deemed acceptable for the journey to Kings Landing.

The knowledge that his sisters were leaving and likely never going back home to Winterfell without the leave of their future husbands made him grieve. But the thought of losing Jon, who was his brother and even a twin in everything but manner of birth and mother, that made for his lack of appetite this night.

The boisterous great hall was a din; nothing mattered for to Robb all was leaving him. Sisters, gone. Jon, gone. Bran had yet to wake and Mother was lost to his side. Rickon was just a babe. And Father was to head south with the girls. But a small tug on his sleeve pulled him from it. Thinking it was Greywind he grabbed a piece of meat from his plate to feed the beast but found his sight not meet with fur but rather a strong hand calloused from years of archery over his own.

“They’ll all come back and we’ll have another big feast then too. You worry too much.” Theon smiled, he was always smiling, and Robb couldn’t help but return it.

\-----

Reek could not feel his hand, what was left of them. But he could feel strong hands and a smile under a crop of red curls and wondered if this is what it meant to be at peace.

 

 


	2. Replaced

_His hair is black._ He thinks to himself over and over and he clings to it more than his own name. _His hair is black. His face is ugly. And his eyes are pale. His name is Ramsey and he will not take this from me._

But as he loses count of the days and as he loses fingers to count on thin black hair turns to thick auburn curls and the pale eyes like dirty ice turn to the color of the clearest summer day. He never cared much for the gods, any of them, but it would seem they had come for him. The gods had come for him and they had turned Ramsey into Robb.

He was able to distinguish between reality and hallucinations for a while but eventually they all blur together and it’s Robb with the knife and Grey Wind growling in the background. Somehow it makes it less painful because Robb would never do anything to hurt him. And he deserves this, he should have been there for Robb. He should have died with him.

But it’s okay because Robb is here now. Robb is here making everything right and if the gods have mercy they can leave together soon.

But Robb leaves him behind and all he is left with is a thick lipped monster with thin black hair. He tries to scream but all that come out is a rasp, he doesn’t remember screaming himself hoarse. He closes his eyes and tries to pretend that he is back with Robb but he can’t even remember the color of his hair.


End file.
